


Christmas Socks (A Christmas Special)

by stealthmodeactivate



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, and, christmas socks, just lots of christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthmodeactivate/pseuds/stealthmodeactivate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP slow dancing in their socks while the taller of the two hums a tune (terribly) for them to dance to and the shorter has their face pressed into the other's shoulder.</p><p>(I think we all know who my OTP is by now.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Socks (A Christmas Special)

**Author's Note:**

> Michael and Gavin dancing in the kitchen while singing one of my fav winter-y songs. I just fucking love specials, okay. Also, the song is 'Baby it's Cold Outside'. It goes along with it pretty well, but y'know, I'm all about those improvements.  
> 'Imagine your otp' prompt: http://beerbra-drunkelman.tumblr.com/post/97077702667/

"Michael?"

  
"Mmm?"

  
"I can't sleep."

  
"That's your fucking problem."

  
Gavin rolled over to look Michael in the face, dislodging the arm around his shoulders in the process.

  
"It's Christmas Eve," Gavin sighed. "It's almost impossible to sleep on Christmas Eve!"

  
"It's not even Christmas Eve anymore, you prick." Michael mumbled, soft chocolate brown eyes opening to squint at the blue LED of the alarm clock, which indeed said it was one in the morning.

  
"So? I'm sill excited and I still _can't sleep_." His green eyes glinted with the childish sparkle of Christmas.

  
"Are you like three? I haven't been so excited I can't sleep on Christmas Eve for years." Michael's eyelids drifted shut delicately, deliberately closing out the glare of the screen and Gavin's voice.

  
"Make me some warm milk." Gavin begged.

  
"You don't even fucking like warm milk." Michael rebutted, his eyes reopening to give Gavin a cross glare.

  
"I need something to help me fall asleep." Gavin whined.

  
"Goddammit, Gavin." Michael sighed.

  
"Kiss me to sleep, Michael." He pleaded, wiggling closer. He wrapped them up even tighter in their blankets, effectively making them human-sized burritos.

  
Michael bestowed him a quick peck on the lips, but at Gavin's insistence, gave him a longer, more drawn out kiss, complete with a hand cupped to his jawbone.

  
"Better?" He smiled softly.

  
"No." A distinct stubborn air surrounded Gavin's smug face.

  
"Holy _fuck_. Fine. I'll get you some stupid warm milk." Michael groaned, lurching out of bed and tripping ungracefully over the cascades of blankets around them, his Santa-pattern socked feet almost falling over. Gavin hopped out with unneeded energy and stole a short glance out the window hopefully (no snow was unfortunately normal for Christmas in Texas).

  
As Michael extracted the gallon jug from the fridge, Gavin leaned casually against the countertop in front of the microwave.

  
"You're helpful." Michael grumbled as he half-shoved Gavin out of the way, almost making him fall over due to the slippery surface his candy cane socks created.

  
"Michael, you dope! What're you doing?" Gavin squeaked, pulling the jug out of his hand as Michael tried fruitlessly to jam it through the door.

  
"Mug, Michael, Jesus." He took a green fan-made mug from the cabinet, poured a sufficient amount in, and set it inside the microwave, sloshing only a little bit onto the rotating disk in the process. His slender fingers punched the four and five buttons and then pushed in the start button three times before it actually worked.

  
"Smeggin' microwave." He grumbled.

  
"Fuckin' idiot." Michael snorted, a smirk on his lips.

  
"Can you bring this to me in bed?" Gavin asked, lower lip sticking out as he edged away slowly.

  
"No fuckin' way. Get your ass back here." Michael replied automatically.

  
"I really can't stay."

  
"Yeah, you can."

  
"I've got to go awaaay." Gavin sang, starting up a tune.

  
"Are you- what?"

  
"This evening has been," He continued on, an arching smile gracing his face as he slipped around the corner.

  
"Are you seriously fucking doing this right now?"

  
"So very nice," Gavin sang from the hallway.

  
"Get back here." Michael groaned, grabbing his hand to tug him back in.

  
"Michael, you have to sing your part!" Gavin protested.

  
Michael sighed. "I'll hold your hand, it's just like ice,"

  
"My mother will start to worry," Gavin tugged on his grip slyly.

  
"Gorgeous, what's your hurry," Michael pulled him in, tightly holding him against his body.

  
"And father will be pacing the floor," Michael spun them in a circle smoothly.

  
"Listen to the microwave roar," The microwave beeped annoyingly, but Michael tugged Gavin away from it, requiring him to stay close and twirl around the kitchen together.

  
"So really I'd better scurry," Gavin reached out a hand again, but Michael swept them away from it.

  
"Gorgeous, please don't hurry," He sang, spinning Gavin one-handedly to the microwave.

  
"Well maybe just a half a drink more.." Gavin opened up the microwave, the scent of warmed milk wafting out and making him gag unpleasantly.

  
"Put some music on while I pour." Michael took the mug out and transferred the liquid to another one, like he knew Gavin liked; so he didn't burn his poor lil fingers on the scalding cup.

  
"The neighbors might think," Gavin continued, although a bit ruffled.

  
"Baby it's _bad_ out there," Michael shoved the mug into his hands.

  
"Say, what's in this drink?" Gavin took a sip, made a face, and set it on the counter like a picky child.

  
"No fucks to be had out there," Michael stepped gracefully over to the spice cabinet, where he pulled out some cinnamon to sprinkle in it. He tapped the container over the milk, the delicious cinnamon scent curling up to meet his nose.

  
"I wish I knew how," Gavin swirled a spoon he plucked from the silverware drawer in the mixture.

  
"Your eyes are like starlight now," Michael once again pulled him away from the counter to twirl him elegantly into his arms.

  
"To break this spell," Gavin closed his eyes and pulled Michael flush to him, rocking them side to side in a very slow, leisurely fashion.

  
"I'll take your hat, you hair looks swell," Gavin giggled at Michael's line, noting childishly that he didn't have a hat on.

  
"I oughta say no, no, no, sir," Gavin scolded jokingly, lightly slapping the hand that snaked around his waist.

  
"Mind if I move in closer?" Michael breathed, tilting his head up to look at Gavin and press his body closer.

  
"At least I'm gonna say that I tried," Gavin tenderly leaned his forehead against Michael's.

  
"What's the sense in hurting my pride?" Michael snuck a sweet kiss.

  
"I really can't stay," Gavin spun them in a lethargic, measured circle.

  
"Baby don't hold out," Michael wove his arms around Gavin's waist, hugging the taller man.

  
"Ah, but it's cold outside." They sang in a lovely duet.

  
Michael yawned and buried his face into Gavin's chest. Gavin took up the tune and hummed it quietly, pressing his face in Michael's shoulder.

  
They navigated towards the counter and, without moving Michael, Gavin took a drink of the liquid and sighed contentedly. He continued humming the song smoothly as he set the blue Mogar mug down. Their Christmas socks made circles on the linoleum as they slow danced to the mellifluous tune.

  
"Here," Michael suggested, barely able to keep his eyes open as he shifted their bodies over to the light switch. He flicked it off and in the darkness, they had the perfect view of the glittering lights strung up haphazardly on the pine tree Michael had nearly been squashed by while obtaining it (in a rather boring fashion- the Christmas tree lot worker tripped over a branch on the ground almost dropped it on him).

  
"The one string of purple lights is a nice touch," Michael mumbled. Gavin chuckled sleepily.

  
"There was only one string in the box, you minge." He scolded lightly.

  
The assorted other knickknacks adorning their personalized tree ranged from Rooster Teeth ornaments to baby pictures and stupid joke presents to ones handed down by their families, and there was even a traditional gold star stuck on top. The whole scene was soft, almost like it was from a movie.

  
"This looks like Christmas Story," Michael commented happily.

  
"It does. We should get you a bunny outfit." Gavin chuckled.

  
"Not on your life, fuckface." Michael grinned.

  
They stood in silence for a few more minutes, the only movement the rise and fall of their chests and the occasional nuzzling of heads into a chest or shoulder.

  
"You tired yet?" Michael asked through a yawn. Gavin answered with his own yawn, which Michael took as an affirmative.

  
"Let's go, you sleepy fuck." Michael led him by the arm to their bedroom. They shuffled over to the bed, where Michael opened up the covers the envelop them in a pillowy, oven-like warmth.

  
"I can't wait until I get so hot my fucking sweat soaks through the mattress," Michael grumbled, knowing his body would stand the heat for only about the next five minutes.

  
"Mmf, don't worry.." Gavin mumbled, obviously too tired to listen.

  
Michael rolled over lethargically and tucked his arms around Gavin's body, which shivered lightly at his cold touch.

  
"Merry Christmas, Michael." He hummed quietly.

  
"Merry Christmas, Gavvy." Michael kissed his forehead gently before snuggling in to await Christmas Day.

**Author's Note:**

> And thus ends my obligatory cheesy Christmas Mavin fic. I got the "imagine your OTP" prompt from tumblr, the link of which is in the beginning notes. Have a merry Christmas!❤️


End file.
